Nganu
by Milky Kim
Summary: [Chap 2 Updated 7 Juni] "Aihyu.. ari kang Luhan kumaha? Sono henteu?" Balada kangen-kangenan a la Lu Han sama Kim Minseok. / Luhan / Minseok / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / Bromance / Yixing Lay / Suho Junmyeon / Baekhyun / Chen Jongdae / Chanyeol / D.O Kyungsoo / Kai Jongin / Sehun / Kris Yifan / Tao Zitao
1. Chapter 1

Balada kangen-kangenan Lu Han - Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Tuut... tuut... tuuuut  
 _"Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang malas angkat telpon. Mohon jangan ditunggu atau pun telpon lagi."_

Abis nyolok icon merah Luhan langsung jauhin hape dia.

"Loh kok... mbak operatornya ngomong gitu? Sadis cekali"

CILINCING~

Ada notif masuk di hape dia.

 _"Selamat! Barusan kamu nelpon selama beberapa detik_ *gue lupa sih tadi ga pegang stopwatch, pokoknya ga sampe satu menit kok* _Kamu mendapatkan gratis ngobrol ke sesama operator selama 60 menit. Tapi jangan dipake nelpon ke koriya, bayarnya mahal. Pulsamu ga bakal cukup."_

"Ini juga! Operator nyangkain gue kismin!"

Hening.

Luhan nyantol-nyantolin kukunya di sofa dia yang ada bolongnya.

"Ini gue yang goblok ato apa sih! Kalo gue sampe dapet gratisan telpon, berarti yang tadi diangkat dong sama Mingssok?!"

Luhan nemplokin jenong dia di tembok.

"Yassalam~ Mingssok jahat banget sik. Masa dia nyamar jadi mbak operator saking marahnya sama gue."

Air mata Luhan netes. Dia melek bentar buat mantengin foto selca dia di pigura yang ada di atas nakas.

"Kamu... udah ga sayang aku lagi ya beb..."

Ya padahal itu tadi foto dia sama kucing sih.

Sebenernya itu siasat ga benernya Luhan aja. Dia modus. Dia mikir kalo suatu saat ada sasaeng fans yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dia dan liat foto Luhan sama Minseok masih dipajang, kan panjang urusannya. Dia ga suka yang panjang-panjang soalnya /?. Sukanya yang semok sama hot. Itu lho, bakpao yang masih di kukusan. Bulet-bulet sehat putih bikin ati anget.

Tau kan trilogi /? kontroversi /? yang dibikin Luhan? Yang itu lho, Heechul suju kan naksir Sohee gegara Wajah Sohee mirip kucing dia. Wajah Minseok mirip Sohee udah jadi rahasia umum tjoy~ Trus waktu Heechul di radio bilang kalo pengen wgm-an sama Minseok. Nah ada yang tau kucing Heechul ga? Nah~ kucingnya Heechul itu persis kek kucing Luheeen.

Luhen kangen Minseok, makanya beli kucing item abu2 kadang ngeglow itu.

Jadi kalo dia mantengin foto selca dia bareng mpuss item abu itu berarti dia kangen sama Minseok.

.

.

"Gue kangen elu sayang~"

{Tebece}


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok bengong liatin hape dia yang ga nyala. Tadinya sih nyala.

Dia cuman cengo aja. Dalem ati dia komat kamit, _'Luhan kan dodol, dia ga nyadar mungkin. Ga mungkin nyadar. Plis.'_

"Oi!"

Minseok berasa kesetrum rohnya copot saking kagetnya. Yixing kevarat ih. Dikira Lisuman sama Minseok.

Ceritanya Minseok lagi duduk-duduk di salah satu kursi hall.

"Kemana aja sih dari tadi? Yixing nyariin tau dari siang."

"Lah ini udah sore emang?"

"Masih siang juga sih."

"Ada apa nyariin gue?"

"Anu... Yixing lagi butuh sandaran."

"Tumbenan?"

"Si Sehun itu loh hyung, sampe kapan sih dia kek gitu? Ga sadar umur kali itu anak. Yamasa tadi Yixing beli tteokbokki di depan sana, eh Sehun bawa pizza guedde gitu hyung."

"Trus?"

Yixing agak mewek. Minseok meringis.

"Saus tteokbeokki Yixing dibuat cocolannya pizza sama Sehun."

"Hasemeleh. Minta dikit boleh lah. Jangan pelit-pelit Xing. Sehun itu adekmu juga."

"Iya sih. Tapi kan ga gitu juga hyung. Soalnya waktu beli Yixing minta saos sama kue berasnya dipisahin. Trus Sehun liat kan tuh. Dia minta ke Yixing. Yixing sih awalnya ga tega. Mata Sehun itu loh hyung bikin ati Yixing adem-adem sampe mau lumutan. Jadi sausnya Yixing kasih Sehun. Yixing makan kue berasnya aja. Tteokbokki Yixing jadi kering kena AC. Waktu dimakan kek kerupuk setengah mateng. Jahatnya lagi Yixing ga dikasih pizzanya. Padahal Junmen, Bekon, Cahyo, Cend, Jongen, Diyoh pada dipanggil. Yixing doang yang ga dikasih. Kan jahat si Sehun. Bukannya gimana-gimana yah hyung, Yixing udah nahan laper dari pagi. Yixing giat latihannya, pengen nanti pas makan tteokbokki agak suprais gitu. Makan siangnya jadi agak nikmat. Yixing tuh ga bisa diginiin. Hati Yixing yang rapuh ini ga kuwwad. Yixing maunya bunuh mas bram di rawa-raw-"

Minseok buru-buru bungkam mulut Yixing.

"Kamu lagi PMS ya?" tanya Minseok sambil sweatdrop jidatnya.

"Bukan hyung, Yixing waktu SD ikut Pramuka, bukan PMS."

Minseok diem aja.

Hening deh sampe beberapa menit.

"Bentar, gue tanya. Kepanjangan PMS apa emang?"

"Palang Merah Sejahtera. Iya bukan?"

"Hm... Sesejahteranya lo aja lah Xing. Gue lagi mules. Nge-WC dulu."

Jadilah Yixing ditinggal sendirian di hall itu. Wajah Yixing merengut ga enak.

"Kalo gini Yixing jadi kangen Lu-"

Hape Minseok ketinggalan di kursi. Yixing yang notice itu langsung ngambil hape Minseok.

"Eh hapenya Minseok hyung. Kebetulan banget. Pulsa Yixing udah limit. Mending pake ini aja buat nelpon dia. Minseok hyung kan orangnya suka hematan tuh. Nelpon aja pake bahasa HA EL HA EL. Minta dikit boleh kan."

Nah Yixing langsung tonjok-tonjok itu layar pake telunjuk. Jujur Yixing males buat nyari nama Luhan di contact, beneran. Jadi dia langsung ke menu cepat masukin nomor Luhan trus ng-dial.

 _"Tuut... Sebagai kekasih, yang tak dianggap aku hanya bisa mencoba mengalah-"  
_

Itu i-Ringnya Luhan.

 _"Y-yoboseyo? Halo? H-halo?"_

Diangkat?

"Akang? Kang Luhan? Kumaha kabarna Kang? Damang? Yixing teh sono ka akang Luhan! Aihyu… ari Kang Luhan kumaha? Sono henteu? "

"…"


End file.
